


"I'm fine"

by liar



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liar/pseuds/liar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Quando sei lì sotto... a cosa pensi?”<br/>Naomi guarda Effy di traverso e prende una boccata di fumo “unicorni e arcobaleni”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm fine"

**Author's Note:**

> Non rende giustizia al telefilm, a Naomi, o a quello che volevo davvero scrivere.  
> Oh, beh.

Stringe gli occhi e espira forte per sovrastare il ronzio del macchinario che la inghiotte, chiedendosi come farà ad impedire al cuore di uscirgli dalla gola o spaccargli la cassa toracica. Inspira. _Va tutto bene_.  
Concentrarsi è importante. Deve concentrarsi. Le mani di Emily. Il suo sorriso. Le sue labbra. La sua pelle. Il suo profumo.  
 _Ems. Emily. Emily, mio amore._  
Può farcela. Deve solo concentrarsi.

 

 _“Stai bene?”_  
 _“Sì, certo sto bene. Scusa, ho da fare”._  
Spegne il pc e lascia che la sedia cada a terra mentre si alza solo per poi stendersi sul letto.  
 _Ho bisogno di te._ Socchiude gli occhi, il cuscino stretto sullo stomaco. Quello stomaco che non vuole saperne di smettere di chiudersi, mentre sente il petto esplodere.  
 _Ho bisogno di te. Ho bisogno dei tuoi baci. Ho bisogno di te._  
È quando cominciano a scendere le prime lacrime che qualcuno suona il campanello.

 

Emily ridacchia, ancora col fiato corto “Oh, Dio”.  
“Sì, lo so, sono incredibile”.  
“Ma taci, hai guardato di nuovo dei porno, eh?”  
Naomi ride e si volta sul fianco “si chiama _ricerca_ , quante volte devo dirtelo? Una di noi due deve pur tenersi aggiornata”.  
Ridere insieme ad Emily era quello di cui aveva bisogno. Si guardano negli occhi ed Ems si avvicina, la bacia prendendole il volto fra le mani, con le gambe ingarbugliate alle sue e le lenzuola che hanno perso senso da almeno un paio d'ore. La bacia con dolcezza. Naomi le stringe i fianchi e cerca di far combaciare ogni singolo lembo della sua pelle con la pelle della sua ragazza. La sua ragazza, all'oscuro di tutto. Ha un groppo in gola e- ogni singolo momento che inghiotte la verità è un pugno nello stomaco, mentre Emily le racconta tutto di New York, delle foto, dei suoi amici, della casa, del cibo e lei rimane lì a sforzarsi di sorridere senza aver nulla da dire se non bugie. Ha bisogno di dirle tutto, ha bisogno di sentirsi dire che andrà tutto bene, ha bisogno di averla lì con lei, sempre, perché non sa se avrà la forza di lasciarla andare e affrontare tutto da sola, perché-  
“Stavo pensando che potresti venire a New York con me”.  
Naomi ha un tuffo al cuore, nasconde il volto nell'incavo del collo di Emily per non doverla guardare negli occhi “Ah, sì?”

 

“Quando sei lì sotto... a cosa pensi?”  
Naomi guarda Effy di traverso e prende una boccata di fumo “unicorni e arcobaleni”.  
“... seriamente”.  
“Seriamente, Eff? Beh. Due biciclette, in riva a un lago, accanto al fuoco. La miglior scopata della mia vita”.

 

È la prima volta dopo mesi che si sente serena. In un primo momento ha pensato fosse solo una fottuta visione provocata dai tranquillanti o qualcosa del genere, ma poi Emily si è stesa accanto a lei e le ha passato una mano tra i capelli. Nella stanza di un ospedale, con Emily che singhiozza raggomitolata su di lei, Naomi sorride. La stringe con tutta la forza che le rimane, inspira il suo odore. Niente, non esiste niente sulla faccia della terra che vorrebbe di più.  
Un po' vorrebbe che Emily non fosse costretta a guardare il rottame che è diventata, ma immagina non importi davvero.  
“Non piangere” sussurra; Emily scuote la testa, stringendo il camice.  
“Dai, Ems, non piangere. Ti prego”.  
Emily cerca di prendere fiato; passa qualche minuto prima che riesca a smettere di sussultare e ad alzare il mento.  
Naomi sorride “Ti amo, lo sai, vero?”  
Emily la bacia tremando, le accarezza le guance, poggia la fronte contro la sua.  
“Ti amo anch'io”.  
Naomi sorride. _Sto bene, adesso_. Chiude gli occhi “Lo so”.


End file.
